


sometimes payback doesn’t pan out

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x02 scene filler, Gen, Humor, i love yakkity sax and i cannot lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott glances up at his best friend, watching him with rising confusion as he gives Derek’s shoulder a few quick slaps that are more sound than bite. “I’ll just…” Was that supposed to be Stiles’ idea of pay back for the fist punch? Derek’s extremely blank face gives nothing away as Stiles all but runs towards the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes payback doesn’t pan out

**Author's Note:**

> How I think the deleted scene from 3x02 coulda panned out. Be sure to click the link given in the fic. For additional lulz.

“But who’s the other girl?” Scott asks, looking from one person to another. Derek doesn’t look interested while Stiles is flexing his hand over and over again, mumbling under his breath the whole time as he glares at Derek and Peter… Well, Scott doesn’t turn around to check.

 

Derek pushes away from the table, glancing over the plans one last time before he meets Scott’s gaze. “We’ll find out once we get there. There’s not a lot we can do before that.”

 

Which is a fair point. Nodding in acquisition, Scott places both hands on the table to take another look over the plans. No harm in double checking the route and the point from where they’ll be breaking into the vault. The more prepared they are, the better their chances are of coming out of this alive, with Erica and Boyd in tow.

 

“Okay…” Stiles declares. Scott glances up at his best friend, watching him with rising confusion as he gives Derek’s shoulder a few sharp, quick slaps that are more sound than bite. “I’ll just…”

 

Was that... Were those slaps supposed to be Stiles’ idea of pay back for the fist punch? Derek’s extremely blank face gives nothing away as Stiles all but runs towards the door.

 

Scott blinks at the casual, “I’ll be right back.” Derek directs his way before he chases after Stiles. Scott turns to follow, eyes widening as Stiles yelps, ‘Unfair advantage!’ and darts behind the sofa. Derek however, is hot on his heels. This leads to the pair running circles around the blue suede sofa while Stiles keeps yelling about Derek’s inability to take a joke.

 

“It hurt a lot less than your stupid punch!” Stiles declares, ducking a swipe before he tries to hide behind a sofa arm. “I’m pretty sure my tendons are damaged! I won’t be able to hold a pen tomorrow and I’ve got a history test!” Oh yeah! Scott’s glad that he managed to study for that  _last_ night or else, he’d be totally screwed.

 

Stiles curses when Derek’s hand comes dangerously close to grabbing his shirt lapels. It’s a tiny wonder that Derek hasn’t managed to catch Stiles yet, considering his more than human speed and agility and all. Maybe Derek’s playing with Stiles?

 

He jumps, and the pair is startled into freezing for a moment, when the sounds of [a playful sax](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ) blares in the loft. They all turn towards Peter, who has dragged out an iPod and two speakers out of somewhere to loudly play the Yakety Sax music as background music. He leans against the table, relaxed as you pleased, before he shrugs, “I thought this as appropriate mood music.”

 

Scott can’t stop the first laugh from coming out but the second he manages to keep inside by slapping a hand on his mouth. His body shakes as the music keeps on playing and Derek and Stiles have identical sour looks on their faces. “Why the hell would you even have tha-ACK!" 

 

Stiles flails hard when Derek takes advantage of the distraction to lean in, grab the teenager by his shirt and yank him over the sofa. "Squishy human! Squishy human!” Stiles yells, wriggling and squirming as he tries to escape from the hold Derek’s got around on him. “Uncle! Uncle!”

 

“You’re not getting any help from me.” Peter drawls, grinning and enjoying the spectacle the pair is making. 

 

Stiles tosses Peter a quick dirty look before he gives Scott a pleading look. "Come on, Scott! You’re supposed to be helping me out here!“ 

 

That earns him a warning look from Scott that gets him raising his hands up, "Sorry dude, you’re on your own.” Immature as this might be, it’s kind of funny. 

 

“Ow ow ow!” Stiles yelps as he gets aggressively noogied by Derek. “I’ll remember this you traitor! Ow! God dammit would you stop that?!” The teenager tries to stomp down on Derek’s feet but the werewolf is too fast for it. In a move that seems far too practiced, Derek twists them around so that Stiles is tossed on the sofa, face first and Derek’s left standing triumphantly beside him.

 

Scott blinks in confusion, same as Stiles before the latter grumbles, “I hate you so much.”

 

“The feeling’s mutual.” Derek replies breezily, smoothing this shirt out with one hand before he walks back to where Scott and Peter are standing. Scott glances back at Stiles sitting up. His best friend is mockingly miming Derek’s words behind his back as he stands up. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

Right before his eyes jump to Derek in surprise, Scott catches sight of Stiles’ body jerking in surprise. Derek looks relaxed and a little bit smug while Stiles is staring open mouthed at the werewolf before he looks at Scott and mouths, ' _How did he…_ ’

 

Scott can only shake his head in utter bewilderment while Peter not to discreetly chuckles into his fist. 


End file.
